A missão de Natal do Time 10
by Thiago J Potter
Summary: Essa fic conta sobre a primeira missão Rank C do time Gai. Essa fic não está participando do Concurso COMEMORARTE, por que o autor foi preguiçoso demais para se inscrever... One-shot


N/A: Essa fic é uma One-shot de Natal contando como foi à primeira missão Rank C do famoso Time 10, que contava com Gai (Jounin), Neji (Genin), Lee (Genin), e Tenten (Genin). A princípio essa fic não tem nenhuma ligação com nenhuma história que eu já escrevi.

N/A: Todos os fatos e personagens são fictícios então se já aconteceu algo parecido com você ou alguém próximo a você eu sugiro que procure um psiquiatra para te internar num hospício.

N/A: Essa fic não está participando do **COMEMORARTE**, por que o autor foi preguiçoso demais para se inscrever...

Enquanto isso em algum telhado da vila da folha...

- Isso é muito problemático... – fala o Autor admirando as nuvens

- Eu acho que aquela nuvem parece uma árvore – fala Shikamaru.

- Eu acho que aquela nuvem parece um bolinho. – fala Chouji.

- Você não consegue pensar em alguma coisa diferente que comida, Chouji? – pergunta o Autor.

- Aquela nuvem mais longe parece uma pilha... – fala Chouji.

- Mas aquela nuvem não parece uma pilha! – fala o Autor.

- Uma pilha de biscoitos... – fala Chouji.

- Problemático... – fala Shikamaru.

- Realmente muito problemático... – fala o Autor.

* * *

**A Missão de Natal do Time 10**

Para todos, o Natal é uma noite especial, e, sendo assim, a semana do natal é uma semana igualmente especial, todos podem dizer isso, todos menos uma pessoa, Rock Lee.

Rock Lee é um rapaz de sobrancelhas grossas que realmente odiava o natal, seu pai, Rock Balboa, sempre foi um homem desempregado e **bêbado** que mal pôde criá-lo e ele nunca conheceu sua mãe.

Enquanto as noites de Natal para todos era uma **festa**, com famílias ao redor de uma **árvore de natal** comendo guloseimas tipicamente natalinas, bebendo **vinho** e distribuindo **presentes**, para Rock Lee o natal era uma noite triste, ou pelo menos era triste até o dia que ele, pela primeira vez passou o natal com seu time durante a sua primeira missão Rank C.

- Ninguém merece! – fala Tenten, uma garota de cabelos amarronzados presos em um coque bem firme, andando no caminho com as mãos atrás da cabeça – Fazer uma missão na semana do natal... Se eu soubesse... Mesmo sendo uma missão Rank C... Eu preferia mil vezes ir atrás do gato maldito do que passar o natal fora de casa.

- Natal é ruim! – fala Lee – Eu não sei o que todo mundo vê de bom nisso...

- Lee... – fala Gai os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Gai-sensei? – pergunta Lee sem entender a reação do mestre.

Gai então dá um soco em Lee que o faz voar por muitos metros e bater em uma árvore.

- Eu vou te ensinar o verdadeiro espírito do natal, nem que isso te mate! – fala Gai em lágrimas – Você nunca deve dizer algo assim... Não é saudável alguém da sua idade dizer isso.

Surge então aquele maldito fundo com o por do sol, mesmo que eles estivessem no meio da manhã.

- Gai-sensei...

- Lee...

- Gai-sensei...

- Lee...

- Gai-sensei...

- Lee...

- Gai-sensei...

- Lee...

- Er... Sem coisas estranhas, por favor. – fala Tenten desanimada fazendo desaparecer o fundo com o por do sol – Será que o Hokage ainda consegue me encaixar em outra equipe? Será que ainda dá tempo?

- Reclamar não faz bem para uma mulher, Tenten. – fala Neji, um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos perolados, – Eu fico feliz em não precisar passar a noite de natal junto com a família Hyuuga. Os membros da família principal obrigam os membros da família secundária a passarem vexames ridículos. Quando eu tinha 2 anos eu me meus primos fomos obrigados a nos vestir de **duendes** enquanto meu pai fazia papel de **papai Noel**.

- Er... – fala Tenten constrangida – Eu não sabia que vocês eram obrigados a fazer coisas assim.

- Isso era quando a Hinata era pequena e escolhia o que eu tinha que fazer. – fala Neji – Hanabi é mil vezes pior... Tivemos que nos vestir de **renas**... E eu tive que ser uma Rena de nariz azul.

- Yoshi! – fala o rapaz de sobrancelhas grossas e roupas verdes animado pelo seu primeiro natal aparentemente descente – Vestir-se de rena é uma coisa que apenas alguém que entende o verdadeiro espírito do natal faria!

- Não sabia que Neji tinha esse fogo da juventude dentro de si! – fala Gai.

- Eu consigo sentir o espírito natalino em você! – fala Lee com os olhos em chamas – Então está decidido, todos nós vamos nos fantasiar nesse natal...

- Vocês vão sentir meu punho no seu nariz se não parar com isso. – fala Neji mostrando os punhos a Lee – eu não vou me fantasiar nem ferrando...

- Vocês dois estão transbordando juventude! – fala Gai – Eu sinto a rivalidade entre dois homens nascendo...

- Esse é o seu destino... – fala Neji.

- Aparentemente o seu também. – fala Tenten.

- Já que vamos passar a noite de Natal juntos, eu acho que seria apropriado comemorarmos como um time. – fala Gai.

- Mas e nossa missão? – pergunta Neji.

- Nossa missão é só levar uns documentos sem aparente importância para o líder da vila da Estrela. – fala Gai – Vamos contornar o território do país da criação de Gado, evitando assim nossos inimigos da vila da chuva e passando pelo país do Vento, Grama e Urso onde se encontra a vila da estrela e seu líder o Hoshikage.

- Hoshikage? – pergunta Neji – Ele também é um Kage?

- Ele está longe de ser um Kage. – fala Gai – Não tem força suficiente e sua vila não tem poder militar equivalente a uma das vilas dos países elementais, mas ele gosta de ser chamado assim e pune gravemente quem não o reconhece por esse título. Nossa missão é de paz, por tanto devemos respeitar o protocolo. Mesmo não sendo digno de ser chamado Kage, nós vamos tratá-lo como tal, sua própria vila o trata assim.

- Quanto tempo vai levar toda a jornada? – pergunta Lee.

- Uma semana para ir e outra para voltar. – fala Gai.

- Então vamos passar o Natal na vila da Estrela? – pergunta Tenten – Pelo menos não vamos passar o natal no mato.

- Como essa é a nossa primeira missão Rank C, nós vamos nos reunir num restaurante bem famoso da vila da Estrela para comemorar o natal. – fala Gai – Eu tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar do restaurante...

* * *

Logo no segundo dia depois de saírem da vila da folha, o time 10 se deparou com um grupo de ninjas da estrada que os cercou, eles estavam usando máscara de animais e capuzes cobriam seus corpos.

- Um... – fala um dos ninjas. – Ninjas da vila da folha não são bem recebidos aqui... Vocês estão muito próximos do país dos campos de gado... Serão espiões?

- Vocês estão nos limites do país do fogo. – fala Gai – Eu é que devo perguntar se são espiões.

- Somos rastreadores. – fala o ninja – Um dos nossos nukenins foi visto por esses lados. Nós viemos atrás da cabeça dele, mas ao invés disso encontramos com ninjas da folha... Muito suspeito... Vocês usaram aquele bastardo para espionar nossa vila? O que fizeram com ele?

- Não sabemos nada sobre isso. – fala Gai – Estamos passando em direção ao país do vento.

- Muito conveniente falar isso próximo a uma fronteira entre os três países. – fala o ninja. – Por que não deram uma volta maior como vocês sempre dão?

- Nós temos pressa. – fala Gai – Não temos tempo para dar voltas maiores... Não podemos passar dessa por hoje, é quase natal?

- E parece que **Papai Noel** resolveu entregar vocês de presente para nós. – fala o ninja – Substituir a exterminação do nukenin pela captura de um time da vila da folha não seria ruim de todo. Se vocês estão com pressa, é sinal que a missão é importante.

O ninja abre então um caderninho preto e começa a folheá-lo.

- Cabelos em forma de cuia, roupas verdes, sobrancelhas grossas e pose bizarra. – fala o ninja – Realmente confere tudo.

- Mas eu não entendi essa da pose bizarra. – fala o outro ninja.

Gai então faz a pose de Nice-guy com seu polegar levantado e com um **sorriso** brilhante.

- Agora eu acho que entendi o da pose bizarra. – fala o ninja.

- Maito Gai. – fala o primeiro ninja – Você é marcado no nosso bingo-book como ninja que deve ser morto assim que for avistado. Nós vamos matá-lo e levar seus genins para serem interrogados na vila da chuva enquanto seu corpo é dissecado por nossos especialistas.

- Isso é muito pouco jovem da sua parte, mas ninguém pode dizer que eu realmente não tentei. – fala Gai – Eu tentei ser legal e deixar vocês saírem vivos dessa mesmo por sermos um time jovem e com o coração cheio de perdão, além de termos que cumprir os prazos da missão. Eu vou mostrar o que o demônio verde da vila da folha é capaz de fazer.

- Palavras vazias jogadas ao vent...

- Dinamic Entry! – fala Gai com uma voadora atingindo o queixo do ninja inimigo e quebrando sua máscara.

- Cobra... – fala o companheiro de equipe.

Tenten retira dois pergaminhos das suas costas e pula para trás se distanciando dos inimigos, ela faz três selos com as mãos e estende os pergaminhos fazendo várias kunais e churikens voarem pelo ar e obrigando os ninjas da chuva se esquivarem.

O Hyuuga aparece atrás de um dos ninjas e atinge em cheio seu coração.

- Juuken! – fala Neji.

Os outros ninjas rastreadores ficam assustados com a frieza que o genin do clã Hyuuga mata um jounin.

Os dois últimos ninjas tentam escapar, mas Lee os cerca.

- Konoha Sempu! – fala Lee atingindo um dos Jounins que bloqueia o golpe.

- Konoha Dai-Sempu! – fala Gai atingindo o Jounin pelo outro lado vindo do ponto cego que Lee criou sem dar chances para o Jounin que é atingido no pescoço.

O ultimo dos ninjas da chuva sabe o que aconteceu com o seu companheiro quando ouviu o barulho do seu pescoço se partindo com o chute de Gai, aquele grupo era estranhamente muito forte para eles, mesmo um time de quatro jounins experimentado em caças a nukenins não podia combater aquele time de genins, somente uma coisa passou pela cabeça do Jounin o pensamento que eles tinham subestimado aqueles ninjas da vila da folha e ele queria certamente sair vivo daquela.

O ninja então começou a fazer selos com as mãos.

- Elemento **Água**: Jutsu da névoa protetora

Uma grande nuvem de vapor se levantou e eliminou a visibilidade por uma extensa área ao redor deles.

O Jounin achou que aquela era a chance dele de escapar, mas então ele sentiu algo as suas costas.

- O Byakkugan é o dojutsu com maior visibilidade de todos, mesmo através dessa névoa eu posso enxergá-lo perfeitamente. – fala Neji – Talvez você devesse culpar o seu destino por ter comprado briga com maior gênio do clã Hyuuga. Não se preocupe, agora você vai ir para o único lugar onde o destino não vai te alcançar. Juuken!

O Jounin sentiu um forte aperto no coração e logo ele parou de bater. Mesmo antes disso ele sabia que era o fim, sentiu sua respiração fraca e caído como estava morreu sem sentir dor.

A partir desse ponto toda a missão transcorreu sem contratempos e eles conseguiram cumprir o prazo de chegada à vila da estrela.

Ao chegar à vila da estrela o time 10 pode ver que eles estavam particularmente animados com as festividades, aqui e acolá podia-se ver as casas e lojas cheias de **enfeites** tipicamente natalinos.

- Eu quero avisar a todos antes de entrar na vila. – fala Gai – As relações diplomáticas entre a vila da folha e a vila da estrela não são das melhores, então eu não quero que nenhum de vocês se metam em confusões qualquer ato indelicado principalmente em referência ao Hoshikage pode causar uma guerra entre vilas.

- Certo! – falam os genins.

Eles avançam pela vila e recebem vários olhares estranhos de ninjas da vila da estrela.

- É impressão minha ou eles não gostaram muito de nós? – fala Tenten assustada.

- Não é impressão sua. – fala Neji – Aparentemente eles nos odiaram.

O time Gai continuou andando até o prédio central da vila onde se encontrava o escritório do Hoshikage.

Eles entram e sobem diretamente até a anti-sala onde encontram uma mulher e uma garota.

- Nós somos da vila da folha, viemos entregar esse pergaminho ao Hoshikage. – fala Gai.

Rock Lee não já não prestava mais atenção ao que acontecia ao seu redor, tudo o que ele podia fazer era olhar para a bela garota de **cabelo roxo** que usava um lindo Kimono oriental, parecia um sonho, ela parecia perfeita, parecia uma atriz de um **filme**, nesse momento, pela primeira vez, Rock Lee se sentiu apaixonado.

A garota se sente constrangida ao ver Lee encarando ela e ainda mais quando ele abre um **sorriso** e faz a pose de Nice-Guy.

- Seja minha namorada e eu a protegerei para o resto de sua vida! – declara Lee em altos brados fazendo todos na ante-sala do escritório do Hoshikage se surpreenderem, o garoto de roupa verde então se ajoelha em frente à garota e pisca fazendo a garota ter calafrios na espinha.

- É a primavera da juventude! – grita Gai – Estou orgulhoso de você Lee.

A garota, surpresa pela súbita declaração de tão bizarra criatura, faz a única coisa que lhe passou em mente, abriu a bolsa sacou seu spray de **pimenta** e jogou nos olhos do garoto antes de fugir da sala.

Lee, pego desprevenido é atingido nos olhos e começa a rolar no chão de tamanha dor. A confusão é tão grande que o próprio Hoshikage acompanhado por dois jounins mascarados aparece.

- Que confusão é essa em meu escritório? – pergunta o Hoshikage, um homem baixinho e empetigado. – Eu ouvi gritos e agora tem cheiro de **pimenta**...

- Esses são os enviados da vila da folha, Hoshikage-sama. – fala à mulher que havia restado na sala junto ao time 10.

O Hoshikage então olha para o genin no chão.

- Ela atacou novamente, não foi? – pergunta o Hoshikage a secretária.

- foi... – fala a secretária.

- Desculpem minha filha. – fala o Hoshikage – Mas ela tem androfobia. Qualquer homem que chega perto dela ela entra em pânico e ataca... Um dos nossos Jounins quase morreu quando ela surtou com uma **faca** na mão... Espero que aceitem meu **convite** para participar da ceia de natal que eu estarei oferecendo como compensação...

- Claro que sim, Hoshikage-sama! – fala Gai fazendo pose de Nice-Guy sorrindo e fazendo um Ok com o polegar.

- Er... – fala Tenten – Eu acho que podemos terminar nossa missão agora.

- Eu também acho. – fala Neji

Gai então entrega o pergaminho ao Hoshikage que o abre e vê dentro dele um selo. O Hoshikage coloca o pergaminho em cima da mesa da secretária e faz alguns selos manuais e retira do pergaminho um ramo de **Visco**.

- Exatamente o que faltava! – fala o Hoshikage aparentando felicidade – Ele pega o **Visco** – e entra na sua sala.

A secretária então faz um gesto para que os ninjas da folha acompanhassem o Hoshikage, então o time 10 o segue.

O Hoshikage então pendura o **visco** em um canto de sua sala.

- Pronto! – fala o líder da vila da estrela – Não seria o mesmo passar o natal sem nem um **visco **decorando a minha sala.

- Ei... – fala Tenten – Nós viemos da vila da folha até aqui apenas para trazer um **visco** para enfeitar a sala do Hoshikage?

- Esse foi um favor que eu pedi ao Hokage. – admite o Hoshikage – Por gerações nossa vila tem o costume de comemorar o natal e a presença do **visco** é muito importante... Sem **visco** não há natal.

- Mas vocês não tem outros viscos? – pergunta Tenten – Eu vi milhares deles decorando a cidade.

- Quando decoraram a cidade gastaram visco demais. – fala o Hoshikage – Não sobrou nenhum para minha sala...

Tenten fez um esforço inumano para se controlar. Toda aquela caminhada e o fato de ela não estar passando um natal com sua família vinha de um desejo egoísta de um homem... Mas ela não podia fazer nada quanto a isso... Não ainda... Não agora...

- Yoshi! – fala Lee – Esse é o verdadeiro espírito do natal. Chegar tão longe a ponto de encomendar um **visco** somente para decorar sua sala.

- Uma atitude muito jovem de Hoshikage-sama. – fala Gai.

Tenten não consegue se controlar e dá um potente soco na cabeça de Lee.

- Você também tem Androfobia? – pergunta o Hoshikage a garota.

- Com certeza não. – fala Tenten estalando os dedos – Eu tenho Baka-fobia!

- Lee... – fala Gai – Não se importe com Tenten, ela ainda não reconhece o fogo da juventude que há dentro de você...

Lee se levanta ainda cambaleando.

- Minha juventude deve tê-la maravilhado. – fala Lee.

Neji que já estava cansado daquela conversa intervêm

- Se vocês continuarem falando em Juventude, sua juventude não vai durar muito tempo, compreenderam. – fala Neji com o Byakkugan ativo e postura de Juuken.

- Er... eu não entendo somente uma coisa. – fala Lee – Por que é tão importante o **visco** no natal?

- Você não sabe da importância do **visco**? – pergunta o Hoshikage – Que tipo de educação estão lhe dando na vila da folha?

- Ele não teve muitas experiências natalinas. – fala Gai – Problemas de família.

- Eu vou lhe explicar então. – fala Hoshikage – No dia do natal quando alguém passa em baixo do **visco** essa pessoa pode ser beijada mesmo contra vontade... Essa é a tradição.

- O quê? – fala Lee assustado ficando corado.

- Você não sabia nem disso? – pergunta Neji – Seu destino é ser um perdedor até nisso.

- Seu destino é ser um chato. – fala Tenten.

* * *

Enquanto isso em um apartamento da vila da folha...

Naruto acorda tarde naquele dia, era natal e ele mais uma vez não tinha nada o que fazer, ele ainda tinha 12 anos, não tinha família e nenhum de seus amigos o convidaram para a ceia de natal e o Ichiraku nunca abria no natal.

- Eu acho que vou ter que comer ramem instantâneo de natal novamente. – fala Naruto deprimido – Eu realmente odeio o Natal! Eu odeio o Autor que não me colocou na fic! Aquele Baka!

* * *

Em algum telhado da vila da folha...

Shikamaru chega a seu local preferido para ver as nuvens e encontra o autor sentado lá.

- Você acordou mais cedo? – pergunta Shikamaru.

- Hoje é meu dia de folga. – fala o autor.

- Por que você acordou mais cedo no seu dia de folga? – pergunta Shikamaru.

- Para ficar mais tempo sem fazer nada... – fala o autor.

- Problemático... – fala Shikamaru.

- Muito problemático. – fala o autor.

* * *

Rock Lee estava feliz, pois pela primeira vez ele estaria participando de uma comemoração de Natal de verdade, ele então se vestiu com suas melhores roupas, que eram nada menos que o colete verde mais novo que Gai havia lhe dado.

O time 10 chegou ao local da **festa** antes do horário e o local já estava cheio de ninjas e políticos da vila da estrela.

Gai estava vestindo seu uniforme de Jounin como sempre, Tenten usava um vestido e Neji usava roupas tradicionais do clã Hyuuga, fora isso, todos os outros, obviamente sem contar Rock Lee, estavam com suas roupas habituais da vila da estrela.

Quando o Hoshikage entra todos os convidados se sentam e começa a ser servido um banquete, com várias comidas típicas de natal, tais como: Peru, **Chester**, Pernil e Bacalhau.

Depois de um lauto banquete o Hoshikage faz um discurso.

- Meus irmãos da vila da estrela. – fala o Hoshikage – Hoje no natal, a esperança de tempos melhores ilumina nossos corações, vamos continuar a ser fortes e valentes, mas em tempos de paz precisamos também desenvolver cada vez mais nossos talentos políticos. Nossa vila pode prosperar mesmo com nosso país em paz e nossos shinobis podem continuar a se fortalecerem mesmo sem lutar contra outros. Nossa meta agora é sermos reconhecidos como uma das vilas elementais.

Vários aplausos são ouvidos seguidos de gritos de ordem.

- Que tipo de elemento eles representariam? – fala Tenten a Neji – O elemento estrela ou o elemento urso?

Lee e Gai estavam alheios ao discurso, eles já estavam de estômago cheio e não conseguiam pensar em nada tão chato quanto um discurso de idiota.

- E que no próximo ano nós consigamos alcançar os nossos objetivos... – continua o Hoshikage.

Em determinado momento surge uma conhecida figura de cabeça roxa. E a partir desse momento Lee já não prestava mais atenção em nada além do caminhar da garota de **cabelo roxo** até a mesa onde vários ninjas e políticos estavam sentados.

- Por que o **sorriso** Lee? – pergunta Tenten sem receber resposta.

- Lee? – pergunta Tenten mais uma vez quando ela sente uma mão tocar seu ombro.

- O que foi Neji? – fala Tenten.

O Hyuuga aponta para o lugar que Lee estava olhando e Tenten vê a filha do Hoshikage.

- Entendo... – fala Tenten que abre um **sorriso** maroto – Vamos pregar uma peça no Lee.

- E não vamos mais nos submeter à tirania das vilas dos países elementais. – continua o Hoshikage num discurso enquanto ouvia palavras de ordem dos ninjas que ainda estavam prestando atenção.

Neji então, usando um jutsu de transformação se transforma em um dos jounins da vila que ele vira mais cedo e sai do salão, mais tarde Tenten repara um visco se movimentando no teto, ela não sabia onde estava Neji, mas ela sabia que a movimentação do **visco** era o seu **amigo oculto** fazendo sua parte do plano.

- Lee, você se relembra da lenda do **visco**? – pergunta Tenten.

Lee fica vermelho e olha para Tenten.

- Por que você quer falar disso agora? – pergunta Lee.

- Eu estava pensando o que você faria se a filha do Hoshikage ficasse embaixo do **visco**. – fala Tenten.

- Uma pessoa tem que ser muito distraída para ficar abaixo de um visco. – fala Lee – É isso que eu acho. Evitar os viscos deve ser uma das tradições natalinas.

- Eu não acharia isso. – fala Tenten – Olha para o teto em cima dela agora.

Quando Lee olhou para cima seu coração bateu mais forte.

- Lembra que o Hoshikage disse sobre como eles são rígidos quanto as tradições natalinas? – pergunta Tenten – Eu acho que não tem nenhum problema se você for e der um beijo nela.

- Mas... – fala Lee completamente vermelho.

- Vai lá, Lee.- fala Gai que ficou interessado nos rumos da conversa – Mostre a ela a primavera da Juventude!

Lee, sem saber que tudo isso era culpa de Tenten e de seu amigo oculto, se levanta e anda até a filha do Hoshikage mesmo em meio ao discurso que o homem fazia com grande paixão.

Um a um os ninjas da vila iam diminuindo sua atenção ao discurso e prestavam mais atenção a Lee, que estava ficando mais e mais nervoso.

O garoto de verde anda até a filha do Hoshikage e a garota percebe com horror nos olhos quando Lee para na frente dela.

- De novo não... – fala a garota que recebe um beijo antes de completar a frase.

Hoshikage para no mesmo momento seu discurso, olha para os dois se beijando e depois para o teto e vê o **visco** lá, ato que é repetido por todos os ninjas da vila da estrela.

- Tradições são tradições. – fala o Hoshikage balançando a cabeça conformado.

Quando Lee se afasta da garota de **cabelo roxo**, ele olha para os olhos dela e vê seus olhos em fúria. Ela nunca se sentira tão ultrajada em toda sua vida.

Ela abre sua mão e dá um tapa em Lee, um tapa tão forte que o genin verde da vila da folha voa por todo salão e cai em um barril de cerveja.

- Ela puxou a força do pai... – fala o Hoshikage sem saber mais o que falar.

Lee sai do barril de cerveja meio tonto, a cerveja tinha um gosto amargo e ele sentiu o álcool entrar no seu sangue. Ele, que havia prometido a si mesmo nunca beber, havia quebrado sua promessa, mas isso não importava na hora, o fato principal era que Lee não estava mais com o controle de suas faculdades.

Lee anda cambaleante e começa a cantar uma música de natal.

- Por que Papai Noel, não esquece de ninguém? Seja rico, ou seja pobre, o velhinho sempre vem...

- Ele ficou bêbado? – pergunta Neji que aparece novamente.

- Vamos ter que levá-lo novamente para a pousada. – fala Tenten.

- Ei você! – fala Lee que aparece atrás de um político gordo e barbudo. – Ano passado eu fui um bom menino... Eu estudei e me formei ninja... Mas não ganhei meu presente... Esse ano eu quero dobrado...

O homem fica desconcertado e sem saber o que falar.

- Eu falei com você Papai Noel! – fala Lee.

Gai aparece então atrás de Lee e o agarra, mas é jogado com grande violência para longe.

- Depois eu falo com você coelhinho da páscoa. – fala Lee – Meu assunto é com o velho de roupa vermelha... Falando nisso, cadê sua roupa vermelha? Você não tinha que estar entregando os presentes agora vagabundo? Quando eu chegar na vila eu quero ver os meus lá!

Todos começam a rir achando que Lee está representando.

- E por que você está rindo, sua rena de nariz vermelho? – pergunta Lee a um dos políticos que é ninguém menos que um parente do Capitão Bungy do One Piece.

- Você falou que eu tenho um enorme narigão vermelho que dá para ser visto da lua? – pergunta o homem.

- Um enorme narigão vermelho e uma cara de idiota... – fala Lee – Afinal, todas as renas têm cara de idiota, veja só a cara de idiota de Neji...

O político se levanta e coloca um dos pés na mesa enquanto Neji se levanta indignado.

- Eu vou te matar seu esquisito de verde e sobrancelha grossa. – fala o político de nariz vermelho.

Lee vai ofendendo vários ninjas atribuindo-lhes diversos apelidos e logo todo o clima de natal fora estragado.

- Lembrem-se da paz, do amor fraternal... – fala o Hoshikage – É natal.

- Cala a boca seu duende balofo. – fala Lee.

- O quê? eu te pego moleque! – pergunta o Hoshikage que parte para cima de Lee seguido pela metade dos ninjas da vila da estrela.

* * *

Uma semana depois o time 10 estava chegando à vila da folha a tempo de aproveitar o ano novo em casa.

- Eu acho que nunca mais seremos aceitos na vila da estrela novamente. – fala Gai.

- Uma vergonha para o clã Hyuuga. – fala Neji com um olho roxo – Eu nunca pensei que Lee fizesse vexame quando fica bêbado.

- O lado positivo é que a filha do Hoshikage ficou curada da sua androfobia. – fala Tenten.

- Em compensação ela não pode mais ver homens vestidos de verde ou homens com sobrancelhas grossas. – fala Neji.

- Tudo na vida tem seus prós e seus contras. – fala Tenten. – A história do **visco** pelo menos foi engraçada.

- Mas o que aconteceu afinal? – pergunta Lee que sofria amnésia alcoólica.

- Basicamente depois de derrubar Neji, Gai-sensei e metade dos ninjas da vila incluindo o Hoshikage, você achou que seria uma boa idéia perseguir a filha do Hoshikage pela vila cantando canções de natal e declarando poesias de amor.

- Yoshi! – fala Lee dando um daqueles pulinhos esquisitos – Então eu mostrei a ela meu espírito natalino. Eu tenho certeza que agora ela está perdidamente apaixonada por mim...

- Certo Lee... – fala Tenten – Nenhuma garota resistiria a isso.

- Pelo menos ele não perdeu seu fogo da juventude... – fala Gai que estava com uma tipóia no braço.

- Vocês e esse papo de juventude... – fala Tenten – E pensar que depois da nossa primeira missão Rank C eu já sou impedida de entrar na vila da estrela, eu imagino qual é o próximo passo? Quando tivermos uma missão Rank A vão nos proibir a entrada no país do vento? Será que ainda não tem tempo para mudar de time...

- É o seu destino... – fala Neji.

- Se você falar mais alguma coisa sobre o destino eu vou dobrar o seu e enfiá-lo... Você sabe aonde. – fala Tenten nervosa.

- Eu acho que eu me enganei quanto ao Natal, ele é muito legal, ruim mesmo é o Ano Novo! – grita Lee antes de receber um violentíssimo ataque de Tenten na cabeça com um gigante porrete que ela havia armazenado em um pergaminho.

A partir daí o time 10, menos Lee, foi para torre do Hokage onde reportaram a malfadada missão. Lee de outra maneira ficou abandonado no meio da vila aguardando socorro médico.

* * *

Enquanto isso num telhado da vila da folha.

- Acabou a fic? – pergunta Shikamaru se espreguiçando.

- Acabou... – responde o Autor.

- E eles não vão comer mais? – pergunta Chouji.

- Sobra mais pra gente. – fala o Autor.

- Então tudo bem... – fala Chouji animado.

- Mas você podia fazer o fim mais emocionante. – fala Shikamaru.

- Mas é muito Problemático... – fala o Autor.

- Então tudo bem... – fala Shikamaru desanimado.

- Aquela nuvem parece uma rosquinha – fala Chouji

- Aquela nuvem parece uma ferradura de cavalo. – fala o Autor

- Aquela parece a Temari. – fala Shikamaru

- Você está pensando muito na Temari. – fala o Autor.

- Problemático... – fala Shikamaru.

- Realmente é muito problemático... – fala o Autor

* * *

N/A: Essa fic não é a melhor que eu já fiz, mas é o melhor que eu pude fazer no improviso... Problemático... Feliz Natal para todos. Aguardem minha fic de Ano Novo!

**Fim!**


End file.
